Under Your Skin
by wicked-nachos-09
Summary: Set after the kiss between Shannon and Stella, and what came after it. Three-shot. Insinuation of sexual activity. Definate femslash


The Tactical Response teams shift was finally over. Shannon, Stella and Christian were in the locker room, preparing their belongings to take home with them; dirty uniforms to be washed, wallets to remember to take to the pub for drinks, car keys to get to the pub.

Leon was giggling like a little perv. Christian was supporting her choices, while taking the piss.

"She's celibate now. That's pretty much dead," smirked the Maori. Stella let out a laugh and Shannon blushed.

"That's a good point actually," agreed the computer geek.

Earlier in the day when Shannon and Josh had played a practical joke on Stella, restraining her to the back cargo fence in the TR. After finally realising that it was a joke Stella, who had been buckled up and restrained, made a nasty comment about the Senior Sergeant having not had sex seven months.

It hadn't taken long for it to get around to the rest of the team, hopefully not Kerry or Lawson, and now she was copping it from her colleagues.

"Stella!" said Shannon sternly.

"It wasn't me," she answered quickly. The look on her face said she was amused but she was telling the truth.

"You're going through a dry patch, Shan. It's nothing to be ashamed of," said Christian, pulling on his vest.

It was clear to Stella that Shannon was getting fed up with it, but she wasn't going to snap anytime soon. Maybe just walk out in a huff. "Alright, you've had your fun."

Leon's next comment nearly made her jaw drop, but Shannon remained composed.

"Hey, hey, right. What's the story? Have you lost your mojo? Stel. Stel, back me up." He was struggling to contain himself.

"Yeah, back me up Stella."

Now the young constable was in the middle. There was only one thing she could do to keep everyone happy, especially Shannon. The locker room went deathly silent as Stella put her hands on either side of Shannon's face and pulled her in for a kiss. Christian was staring with his mouth open and eyes wide. Leon looked as if someone had slapped him hard across the face.

"Wha-" Shannon was cut off by Stella's lips on hers. "Oh."

Shannon was a little shocked and unsure of what just happened, but she went along with it anyways. Stella's arm went around Shannon's shoulders, both women smiling at the boys who were still looking dumbfounded.

"I reckon her 'mojo' is just fine, Leon." Stella bit her lip.

It was if Christmas had come early this year for Leon, as he struggled to form a coherent response. All he could do was look at Christian stupidly.

A few moments of silence, before Christian cleared his voice and said weakly, "Drinks on Michael. Let's go."

Stella was standing in the corridor waiting for Michael to finish talking to Lawson, when the boys came out and told him to hurry up for a short pub crawl.

* * *

It was close to 1 am when there was a faint knocking on Stella's apartment door. Wearing a dark, form fitting tank top and a pair of five-sizes too big pyjama pants, she tripped to the door from her bed and switched a light on before opening it to see who was bothering her at this hour when she was slightly drink.

"I couldn't sleep," said Shannon. "Even after all that beer. And those shots."

Stella was smiling lazily, weakly laughing and looking highly amused. "I got under your skin didn't I?"

A whispered reply came after a few minutes silence, Stella thought she had imagined it in her slightly drunken stupor. She reached for the point on Shannon's jacket where the zip held the two sides together and pulled her in.

Everything happened slowly and in the dark; Stella had switched the light off after she closed the door, taken her new companions bag and dropped it near the end of her bed. Turning back to Shannon, the younger one of the two leant in carefully, not wanting to spook Shannon, and calmly helped Shannon out of her jacket, shoes, took the beanie off her head and began undoing her jeans, when a hand stopped Stella.

"I've uh... never done this with a woman before," muttered Shannon.

Grinning almost wickedly, Stella kissed her again. "That's okay. I'll go slow."

* * *

Grey light was pushing its way in through the windows early next morning when Shannon woke up, naked. She looked around, taking in the apartment in natural light. There was a small shuffle behind her on the bed, and Stella snuggled in closer; the arm around Shannon's waist tightened slightly. She could now feel the hair at the bottom of her head move every time Stella breathed.

Carefully she turned over to look at Stella. Her usually tamed hair was spread out across the pillow and her face. Shannon gently brushed some of the hair out of her face, almost waking her instantaneously.

"Hi," yawned Stella, smiling softly once she stopped yawning.

"Hi." Shannon smiled back and leant closer for a kiss, testing her boundaries to see if Stella would let her. She did.

Thankfully they had the day off from work today. Shannon had a feeling they weren't going to be getting out of bed anytime soon.


End file.
